Paws and Cherry Blossoms
by EmoCookiezUlquiorra
Summary: Sakura moves to Miami after her parents died. She starts out as a new student and meets Kiba. Will love bloom? That's for you to find out! :D R&R please! No flames. Be nice, please! :3 Rated M for later chapters. Lemons, language, sex, etc. x3


Yay! ;P New story. Enjoyzz!

Summary: Sakura moves to Miami after her parents died. She starts out as a new student and meets Kiba. Will love bloom? That's for you to find out! :D

Paws and Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 1: Dog Boy

* * *

**BEEP...**

**Beep...**

**Be-**

"OMG, shut up!" A puff of pink and black shouted.

Her name was Sakura Haruno. Age 17, Senior. Occupation: Life sucks ass!(JK!) Being a teenager, writing poems, and singing. One thing also. Trying to get through life. Interests: Boys. Her 2 favorite bands. (Slipknot and Linkin Park. ^^) She was petite for her age. Or what people told her. She was 5'5 with a nice body and curves in all the right places, complimented with her B cup breasts and milky smooth skin. Then there was her soft, plush luscious lips that lured anybody that saw her, in. Lastly, there were her emerald green eyes that sparkled with more shine than the stars at night, and her shocking pink/black hair. It was shoulder length with black streaks and black tips. She had scene kinda hair. Her bangs went past her left eye, and were cut diagonly down, shaping her angelic heart face. She was simply perfect. It was just mornings...she wasn't.

Sakura got out of bed, and looked at her Slipknot alarm clock.(Someones obsessed, ne?) It read 7:30am. School didn't start till 8:30, so she had enough time. She brushed her teeth before stripping down. She went into the shower and washed herself and her hair. She got out and wrapped a towel around her form, and walked out to her bedroom. Drying her body and hair, Sakura streaked nude into her walk-in closet, and looked through her clothes. She decided on a tight fitting black t-shirt that had a purple paw print on it, a purple and black pleated mini skirt that had a chain on it, and her orange ASPCA bracelet.

Sakura loved animals. A lot. She was against animal cruelty and pupply mills. All those bastards who hurt animals for no specific reason are scum on the earth and should die. She especially loved dogs. They were her favorite animal in the world. She put on black underwear with paws on them, and a matching bra. She put on her shirt, then skirt, and walked to her vanity. She brushed out her hair and straightened it. It was smoother and 4in. longer. She fixed her bangs and then applied some makeup. Black eyeliner, some black mascara, and some light purple eyeshadow. She looked back at her clock. It read 8:05.

"Well, I better get moving." She said.

She grabbed her keys, her maroon LG enV2 cell phone, orange iPod nano, and her Invader Zim hobo bag. She slipped on her black Hollister flip-flops, and was out the door. She grabbed a cookie from her bag and munched on it. On her way, she saw a soda machine, and got a Coke. Walking on her way, she took a good look at Miami. It was warm with nice weather, and the beaches were packed with people. She heard her phone go off. She got a text.

_Naruto (1 new text message)_

She smiled. She missed Naruto. He was her best friend back at their old school in Orlando. She was the only one he hung around with, and her the same. They mostly had each other to rely on. Now Sakura had to try and make new 'friends' this time. She flipped open her phone, and started texting on the keyboard.

_**8:15am**_

_**Hey Sakura! Good morning! How is your first day in Miami going? :D**_

_8:16am_

_It's warm and very beautiful! :) I'm almost to the school. I miss you. )': You need to come visit me! *Pouts*_

DING!

_**8:16am**_

_**I know. ): Mom and Pop are on their honeymoon, so maybe I could sneak down. Lol. I got my license! :DDD**_

_8:18am_

_:O *GASP* LUCKY! I still have my permit! LOL_

DING!

_**8:19am**_

_**Haha! Hey I gotta text u later. Driving to school in my orange Viper! XD**_

_8:19am_

_K. And AW-EEE-SUMMM! You will be more pimping than 50 Cent my nigga! XD_

DING!

_**8:20am**_

_**LOL! xDDD Talk to u later Saku.**_

_8:20am_

_Bye Naru. :3_

Closing her phone and putting it back in her purse, she sipped on her Coke. She nearly choked. This place was fucking HUGE! Sakura took a deep breath. _'Here it goes!' _She thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura walked through the gates of Miami Sea High, and felt all the stares she was getting. She blushed. _'Just calm down Sakura, and we'll make it through this. We just have to make it to the entrance then office.' _That is until someone bragged her shoulder. She turned around to see a long haired blonde, blue eyed 'Barbie' in front of her. She was wearing a light blue tube top and pink shorts(eww...I hate pink, but I love Sakura's hair. xD) that could barely be called 'appropriate'. She wore black wedges and too much makeup.

Sakura grimaced. _'Yep..Another prep. But this one could pass for Barbie's slut sister.' _She thought eying the blonde. The 'Barbie' finally spoke with a smirk.

"The names Ino. Ino Yamanaka. I'm Queen here, so follow my rules and we'll be perfectly fine, k bitch?" She sneered.

Sakura's brows furrowed and anger started to rise within her. She narrowed her emerald eyes towards Ino.

"Look pig. I don't need some Barbie Bitch telling me what to do, and who to follow. I take orders from NO ONE. Got it? Now step aside before I break that pretty plastic face of yours in half." She smiled 'sweetly'. Ino glared and screamed in her face.

"EXCUSE ME? YOU DON'T CALL ME A BITCH! LET ALONE A BARBIE! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" She said. Sakura smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." Ino pushed her, but Sakura had the advantage. She grabbed Ino's arm and twisted it behind her back, making Ino cry out in pain. Sakura leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I'll let you go without a broken arm OR face. But remember this warning bitch. Fuck with me, or push me around, and you are going to pay dearly. Got it, ho?" Ino quickly nodded, and Sakura shoved her on the ground. Sakura scoffed and walked inside the building. She searched for the office and finally found it. She walked in and saw a raven-haired young women sitting at a desk, typing. Her name tag read 'Shizune'.

"Um, excuse me?" Sakura asked. Shizune jumped and looked up. She smiled at Sakura.

"And you must be the new student, Sakura Haruno I presume?" She asked. Sakura nodded. Shizune smiled and rolled her chair to another door and knocked. Mumbles and crashes could be heard. A busty blonde women stepped out. She greeted Sakura with a smile.

"Hello Sakura. My name is Tsunade, and I'm principle here. Welcome. Here is your schedule." She handed Sakura the paper. Sakura thanked her, and walked out of the office. She looked both ways, and chose to go

the left way. While doing so, she looked at her schedule.

_** Miami Sea High School**_

_**Student: Sakura Haruno: 12th Grade Senior**_

_**Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake**_

_**Period 1: Chemistry: Orchimaru/Kabuto**_

_**Period 2: Reading: Iruka**_

_**Period 3: Break**_

_**Period 4/5: Lunch**_

_**Period 6: Math: Ibiki**_

_**Period 7/8: Guy/Anko**_

_**DISMISSAL. Each class= 15-20 min. 2-3 hours of school. School only Mon and Tues.**_

That seemed easier than pie. Having school for two days, let alone 3 hours! That's easier said than done. She has got to text Naruto then or later about this. He would shit bricks, and beg his parents to let him move here. Hey, that would be fine for Sakura. She could be close to him. She checked her phone and it said 8:45am. Wow, was she late. Sakura walked until she came to a door that said 'Kakashi' on it. _'Well,' _She thought. _'Here it goes!' _She opened the door to only see 5 people. That's odd...A homeroom usually has 10-15+ kids. Sakura walked and took a seat in the back. She set her bag on the table, crossed her leg over the other, and skimmed through her phone. Ingoring the stares of the people next to her. She heard a chair move, then feet walking. Walking _towards _her. Said person sat in front of her and talked.

"Hi, I'm TenTen, What's your name?" She said. Skaura looked up. The girl had brown hair in two buns, brown eyes and was wearing a red t-shirt with green boy shirts and Converse. Sakura put her phone on the table and smiled, trying not to blush from embarrassment.

"My names Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet ya." Sakura said. TenTen smiled.

"Hey, come meet the rest of the group. You'll like us." TenTen pointed to the other people sitting together on the table and chairs. Sakura grabbed her phone, and bag, and walked over to the group. Everybody greeted her but one. He was looking out the window. TenTen introduced everybody as such.

"Ok! U already know me, so this is Neji. He's my boyfriend," She pointed to a boy with long brown hair in a low ponytail with pearl eyes. He had on a white t-shirt and tan shorts with white Nikes. "And that's Shikamaru and Temari. There together also," A pineapple headed boy was snoring snoozily, and on his lap sat a girl with 4 blonde ponytails and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark purple camisole that showed a lot of her cleavage, a denim washed mini skirt, and black ankle high heeled boots. Shikamaru was wearing a black tank top and ripped jeans with Michael Jordon shoes. "And lastly, is our leader, Kiba Inuzuka." She pointed towards the 'mysterious' boy. He turned and smirked at her. His canine teeth were sharp like,...dogs? (Sakura's reaction: O.O''') That was a shock to her. He had brown spiky hair, black eyes, and red upside down triangle tattoos on his face. He wore an Asking Alexandria band t-shirt, dark red ripped skinny jeans with a chain, and multi-colored Osiris shoes. In Sakura's eyes,...He was HOT. Very, very, very HOT!

"So your the new meat around here. I've been looking for some food, and I think your my 'carry out'. He grinned and winked, showing off his sharp teeth. Sakura blushed, but smiled back. She sat on the table in front of him, and put her hands on his shoulders. Her breath tingling his face.

"Well, that's a sexy remark for a very sexy guy," She smirked and his grin widened, him leaning in closer. Sakura did the same. They were a few inches apart until she leaned down to his ear, and bit it. "But I, play hard to get dog boy." She finished, pushing him back in his chair. She giggled and started up a conversation with Temari. They were laughing and giggling like nothing a few seconds ago had just happened. Kiba just stared at her.

_'Damn. I think she got me harder than a brick house.' _He thought. His roamed up and down Sakura's body, noting and remembering every detail about her. She was hot no doubt, but he himself was a playa. So her saying she's hard to get, just make the game even more fun. _'Like a game of cat and mouse. The predator and the prey. But for me, the wolf and the deer...She will be mine.' _He thought. Possessive he may be, but he doesn't let anybody touch something that was his. The bell rang and there was still no teacher...odd. "Hey guys, just to let you know. Sakura has all the same classes as us." Cheers and yells were heard from everybody except for Kiba, who just smirked. And Shikamaru was well...still sleeping. Lazy ass. Sakura smiled. Now was the time for her to start new. She already made friends. So now it was the classes. _'here goes nothing.' _She walked with her new friends to their first class. Chemistry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chemistry went by with a breeze. Orochimaru and Kabuto were weird...Sakura swears that they get gay with each other after school. Then there was reading and break. All they did at break was talk and do whatever. Kiba and Sakura still flirting with each other. Then lunch came then math. And lastly gym. Even if school was 2-3 hours long, Sakura was tired. She waved bye to her friends.

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey Sakura! Where do ya live?" Temari asked. Sakura turned around.

"I live 5 minutes away. The development by the beach! Maui Beach Estates!" Sakura said.

"What number?" Temari asking grinning.

"303!" Everybody froze. Sakura looked at them.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Kiba walked up to her and smirked.

"I live right next to you. I'm 305. Guess we'll be seeing more of each other." He said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I guess we will." She grinned. She turned to leave.

"Hey, I'll walk you home. Even though it's light out, there's still creeps around here." Kiba said. Sakura hinted something in his voice. He sounded _possessive_. Sakura nodded.

"Sure. I would like that. Thankyou, Kiba." Sakura said. Kiba grinned.

"Your welcome, Babe." Kiba said as they walked. Wow was he a huge flirter. Maybe king of all flirts. Sakura blushed. She took out her phone and decided to text Naruto.

_11:30am_

_Naru! Naru! I'm out of school! :P_

DING!

_**11:30am**_

_**WHAT? REALLY! WHAT THE HELL!**_

_11:31am_

_O.o''' Calm down Naruto...School here is only 2-3 hours and on Mon & Tues. It's really cool. :3_

DING!

_**11:33am**_

_**So lucky! I have fucking 3 hours left! DX I wanna so totally move to your school...*crys in corner***_

_11:34am_

_Aww. Sucks to be you! xD Lol. Sorry_

DING!

_**11:36am**_

_**Nah, it's ok. Hey I gotta go. Taking a big math test on the first day...Don't want Asuma-sensei getting pissed...see ya! D:**_

_11:38am_

_See ya later! Do good. :D_

By the time Sakura put her phone away, they were already at her house. Sakura's eyes widened. That was a quick walk home.

"Thanks Kiba. I'll...see ya later?" Sakura said. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, come over around 12:30. I want you to see my house, and well, get to know me better." He grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Sakura smiled.

"Sure. I'll come over then. See ya then." Sakura opened her door.

"Haha, see ya Babe." He cut through her grass, and opened his door.

Sakura smiled and shut her door. She walked up her steps, down the hall, and into her room. Closing her door, she kicked off her flip-flops and dropped her bad next to her bed. Putting her phone on the nightstand, she plopped on her bed. Phew was she beat. Even 3 hours of school was killer. She though one more thing before drifting off to sleep.

_'I think I'm gonna like this school...It's nice, and Kiba is a good guy..Even though I only knew him for a day, I feel like we can be closer. I hope so...'_

_

* * *

_Phew! Got that done! My neck and fingers hurt. :'O But anyways, please review, add story to fav, or any of that good stuff. No flames. Please be nice. :3

_Next Chapter..._

_Paws and Cherry Blossoms_

_Chapter 2: New Neighbors and a Dog?_

_"Oh wow! Kiba this is a huge-OOF!" Sakura was tackled by a big white ball of fur?_

_"Huh-Wha-A dog!" Sakura exclaimed, excited. Kiba grinned._

_"Yeah. Sakura this is Akamaru. He's my dog and loyal companion." He said looking at the big white dog who was licking Sakura's cheek. She giggled. Somehow, he felt like he was going to like spending time with her. 'Well, mom did say I needed a girlfriend. Maybe Sakura is the one for me.' He smiled at the thought. He went over to Sakura to get Akamaru off her. This was going to be a good day for him._


End file.
